Pumpkin Pulp And Stupid Masks
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: My little Halloween snippet for BB/Rae. :  No swearing and my first child friendly fic in a long time. It's pure fluff, loves, so enjoy, if you wish. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**Standard disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

He looked ridiculous, Raven decided, wearing that horrible tiger mask and up to his elbows in pumpkin guts. However, she would admit that he was making the children very happy. It was Halloween and all the Titans were doing some sort of volunteer work, since everything was relatively quiet in Jump. She and Beast boy, the best with children (surprisingly) had volunteered at the local orphanage and were busy carving pumpkins with them. Raven was surrounded by children and elbow deep in a large pumpkin she was helping a little girl with herself but she had refused the mask Beast boy had tried to force on her. He probably wouldn't have looked so silly, if it wasn't for his ninja costume mixed with the tiger mask and tail one of the kids had given him. He caught her smiling slightly as she stared at him and beamed. "How's it goin', Rae?"

"Slowly," she replied. "I should just blow it up. it'd be more fun that way." The children cheered and she laughed slightly with them. "It'd also be a bigger crowd pleaser." He laughed and removed his arm from inside his large pumpkin. He walked over and peeked into hers. "What?"

"Try the little serrated thingy. That scoop doesn't really help, ya know," he informed her, picking up a small, sharp tool and handing it to her. With a shrug, she gave it a go. He laughed. "Raven! You're not gonna break it! Dig into it!" He reached into the pumpkin and put a hand over hers. He guided her hand to press down harder and pressed himself against her in doing so. She felt herself start to flush as she felt his thin, muscular body against hers. The little girls in the room giggled and the boys let out sounds of disgust as Beast boy turned his head to kiss Raven's pink cheek. "This is intimate, isn't it?"

"Get away from me," she replied with a roll of her eyes. He laughed but released her. The girls exchanged disappointed looks. Raven removed a handful of stringy pumpkin goo and seeds and smirked to herself before winking at the kids and throwing the pumpkin at the back of Beast boy's head. He yelped in surprise and the children laughed. "Whoops. It slipped."

Beast boy narrowed his eyes and grinned mischievously at her. "Raven, Raven, Raven," he said, shaking his head. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that." He grabbed a handful of goo off the table and lurched at her. The kids laughed and cheered as they rolled together on the ground, smearing pumpkin all over each other. A few boys tossed pulp at them as well. Beast boy laughed as Raven shrieked from him somehow putting pumpkin insides inside her bra and she glared at him. "Uncle?"

"I shall kill you," she growled. He laughed again and leaned down to kiss her. The kids cheered as they kissed. However, Raven pushed Beast boy off her when his knees started to dig into her hips too harshly. He gawked at her as she stood up and used her powers to remove the orange goo from her body. "Get up, B. We don't have time for you to stare like an idiot."

He grinned and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. "I love you," he whispered. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, the gold of her wedding band glittering in the light. "More than you'll ever know, Rae. Can we do this again with our kids?"

Raven nodded. "Yes, we can. I love you too, Gar." They kissed again and heard little sighs from the children around them. Beast boy continued to grin even through the kiss. Raven's fingers slid into his hair and she tensed when she felt something cold and sticky instead of his soft hair. She pulled the pulp from his hair and he laughed as she tossed it onto a nearby table with a look of disgust. She turned her attention back to him with a smirk. "Now, would you please take of that stupid mask?"

**End.**

**So…Wow. It's been awhile since a wrote about these two. I hope it wasn't too bad. It's just a little snippet I got in my head while carving pumpkins with my sister. We had a little war with the pumpkin pulp and she mentioned probably having one with her husband when she was older. I somehow ended up with this. Well, I hoped ya'll liked it. Reviews are definitely welcome. Thanks for reading and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
